Total Drama Veteran's Attack
by The Bronzong Dude
Summary: Chris is back with season 7 on a now half mutilated Pahkitew island. He brought 12 veterans back along with 12 newbies in order to amuse him, you, and win 1,000,000 dollars! APPS CLOSED!
1. Chapter 1

The camera zooms in at the dock of Pahkitew Island. The left side of the island seemed normal, but the other side appeared to be burnt to a crisp. The demented host, Chris, walked on the dock, smiling.

"Hello! I am Chris McLean, and this is season 7 of total drama!" exclaimed Chris happily as Chef rolled in a TV, and he turned it on, revealing what happened to Pahkitew.

"It was all Chris's fault." said Chef as he walked off, Chris glaring.

"Anyways, we will have 24 contestants, 12 old, and 12 new. All coming to win 1,000,000 dollars!" exclaimed the host as the TV turned on again, revealing an application form.

"Just fill out the form provided and you will be in this amazing seventh season in no time!" said Chris as he smiled.

Name: (First and last)

Gender:

Sexuality:

Age: (Between 15 and 18)

Hometown:

Skin:

Hair:

Eyes:

Body shape:

Stereotype:

Personality:

Bio:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Relationship?:

If so, with who?:

Family:

Hobbies:

Talents:

Jobs?: (Not applied for 15 year olds)

Fears:

Secrets:

Normal Clothes:

Swimwear:

Sleepwear:

Accessories:

Audition:

"Thank you, and our list of competitors is down below."

Veterans-

1\. Duncan

2\. Heather

3\. Scott

4\. Dawn

5\. Max

6\. Ella

7\. Owen

8\. Gwen

9\. Lightning

10\. Jo

11\. Shawn

12\. Jasmine

Newbies-

1\. Toby Yukon: An Ice Guy

2.

3\. Nixon "Lunatic" Verde: The Military Maniac

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.


	2. Chapter 2

The camera zooms in at the dock of Pahkitew Island. The left side of the island seemed normal, but the other side appeared to be burnt to a crisp. The demented host, Chris, walked on the dock, smiling.

"Hello! I am Chris McLean, and this is season 7 of total drama!" exclaimed Chris happily as Chef rolled in a TV, and he turned it on, revealing what happened to Pahkitew.

"It was all Chris's fault." said Chef as he walked off, Chris glaring.

"Anyways, we will have 24 contestants, 12 old, and 12 new. All coming to win 1,000,000 dollars!" exclaimed the host as the TV turned on again, revealing an application form.

"Just fill out the form provided and you will be in this amazing seventh season in no time!" said Chris as he smiled.

Name: (First and last)

Gender:

Sexuality:

Age: (Between 15 and 18)

Hometown:

Skin:

Hair:

Eyes:

Body shape:

Stereotype:

Personality:

Bio:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Relationship?:

If so, with who?:

Family:

Hobbies:

Talents:

Jobs?: (Not applied for 15 year olds)

Fears:

Secrets:

Normal Clothes:

Swimwear:

Sleepwear:

Accessories:

Audition:

"Thank you, and our list of competitors is down below."

Veterans-

1\. Duncan

2\. Heather

3\. Scott

4\. Dawn

5\. Max

6\. Ella

7\. Owen

8\. Gwen

9\. Lightning

10\. Jo

11\. Shawn

12\. Jasmine

Newbies-

1\. Toby Yukon: An Ice Guy

2\. Brooklyn Miller: The Cheerleader

3\. Nixon "Lunatic" Verde: The Military Maniac

4\. Olivia Burkagazi: The Doctor's Assistant

5\. Sheldon Hawthorne: The Popular Geek

6.

7\. Daniel "Dan" Duarte: The Ladies Man

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.


	3. Chapter 3

The camera zooms in at the dock of Pahkitew Island. The left side of the island seemed normal, but the other side appeared to be burnt to a crisp. The demented host, Chris, walked on the dock, smiling.

"Hello! I am Chris McLean, and this is season 7 of total drama!" exclaimed Chris happily as Chef rolled in a TV, and he turned it on, revealing what happened to Pahkitew.

"It was all Chris's fault." said Chef as he walked off, Chris glaring.

"Anyways, we will have 24 contestants, 12 old, and 12 new. All coming to win 1,000,000 dollars!" exclaimed the host as the TV turned on again, revealing an application form.

"Just fill out the form provided and you will be in this amazing seventh season in no time!" said Chris as he smiled.

Name: (First and last)

Gender:

Sexuality:

Age: (Between 15 and 18)

Hometown:

Skin:

Hair:

Eyes:

Body shape:

Stereotype:

Personality:

Bio:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Relationship?:

If so, with who?:

Family:

Hobbies:

Talents:

Jobs?: (Not applied for 15 year olds)

Fears:

Secrets:

Normal Clothes:

Swimwear:

Sleepwear:

Accessories:

Audition:

"Thank you, and our list of competitors is down below."

Veterans-

1\. Duncan

2\. Heather

3\. Scott

4\. Dawn

5\. Max

6\. Ella

7\. Owen

8\. Gwen

9\. Lightning

10\. Jo

11\. Shawn

12\. Jasmine

Newbies-

1\. Toby Yukon: An Ice Guy

2\. Brooklyn Miller: The Cheerleader

3\. Nixon "Lunatic" Verde: The Military Maniac

4\. Olivia Burkagazi: The Doctor's Assistant

5\. Sheldon Hawthorne: The Popular Geek

6\. Ashley Spencer: The Pianist

7\. Daniel "Dan" Duarte: The Ladies Man

8\. Bonnita "Bonnie" Harp: The Creepypasta Nerd

9\. Tristan "Red" Kelly: The Gunsmith

10.

11.

12.


	4. Author's note

Hey guys, it's me, BL52. But you can just call me Goober, everyone does.

Im looking for OCs who don't want a relationship. If I could have OCs like that, it would be appreciated.

Thanks for sending in your OCs also. Each OC I get, the more confidence I gain, and since their yours, you're basically helping me out a lot, so thanks. I love you guys! Signed, Goober.


	5. Chapter 5

The camera zooms in at the dock of Pahkitew Island. The left side of the island seemed normal, but the other side appeared to be burnt to a crisp. The demented host, Chris, walked on the dock, smiling.

"Hello! I am Chris McLean, and this is season 7 of total drama!" exclaimed Chris happily as Chef rolled in a TV, and he turned it on, revealing what happened to Pahkitew.

"It was all Chris's fault." said Chef as he walked off, Chris glaring.

"Anyways, we will have 24 contestants, 12 old, and 12 new. All coming to win 1,000,000 dollars!" exclaimed the host as the TV turned on again, revealing an application form.

"Just fill out the form provided and you will be in this amazing seventh season in no time!" said Chris as he smiled.

Name: (First and last)

Gender:

Sexuality:

Age: (Between 15 and 18)

Hometown:

Skin:

Hair:

Eyes:

Body shape:

Stereotype:

Personality:

Bio:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Relationship?:

If so, with who?:

Family:

Hobbies:

Talents:

Jobs?: (Not applied for 15 year olds)

Fears:

Secrets:

Normal Clothes:

Swimwear:

Sleepwear:

Accessories:

Audition:

"Thank you, and our list of competitors is down below."

Veterans-

1\. Duncan

2\. Heather

3\. Scott

4\. Dawn

5\. Max

6\. Ella

7\. Owen

8\. Gwen

9\. Lightning

10\. Jo

11\. Shawn

12\. Jasmine

Newbies-

1\. Toby Yukon: An Ice Guy

2\. Brooklyn Miller: The Cheerleader

3\. Nixon "Lunatic" Verde: The Military Maniac

4\. Olivia Burkagazi: The Doctor's Assistant

5\. Sheldon Hawthorne: The Popular Geek

6\. Ashley Spencer: The Pianist

7\. Daniel "Dan" Duarte: The Ladies Man

8\. Bonnita "Bonnie" Harp: The Creepypasta Nerd

9\. Tristan "Red" Kelly: The Gunsmith

10\. Saraphina "Sara" Black: The misunderstood rebel

11.

12\. Lyric Smith: The Country Singer


End file.
